


Owning a restaurant chain and a sugar baby

by dulcepericulum



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blowjobs, Businessman Yixing, M/M, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, high school student Taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcepericulum/pseuds/dulcepericulum
Summary: "Be my sugar baby.""Sure."





	Owning a restaurant chain and a sugar baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my baby whom i love so much](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+baby+whom+i+love+so+much).



> This is for my girlfriend who is mad at me for having to study but i find her anger so endearing i love you baby

       It was 10 pm when Yixing finally came home after an exhausting and demanding day at work. He was the owner of one of the most prominent and well-known restaurant chains in Korea, which was beyond impressive for a 28-year-old. Ever since he was young, he had been told by his parents that having money was the key to a prosperous and successful life. Therefore, he worked really hard in high school to get excellent grades, then later on, he attended hospitality management college and majored in food and beverage management. It was not long after his graduation that he started receiving outstanding job offers from a few of the most high status and prestigious restaurants in Korea and abroad. The owner of an American restaurant chain was highly impressed with Yixing's professionalism and competence and decided to hire him as the manager assistant. Yixing earned a great reputation overseas and with the money he had saved throughout his journey, he opened his first restaurant. His business was successful and less than two years later, his small restaurant developed into a national chain of restaurants.  
       During one of his inspections of the restaurant he had opened in Daegu, he had the luck to meet a high school senior. The moment he laid his eyes on him, he was blown away by the younger's breathtaking appearance. He was visibly shorter than Yixing and had the most beautiful chocolate orbs and plump and kissable lips. His innocence intrigued the man, and so right after their first encounter, he asked for his number and took him out to a high class bar. That night, he got to know more about the younger and learnt about his difficult financial situation and how he was struggling to get part time jobs in order to accumulate enough money to continue his studies. He was aspiring to become a painter and open his own art gallery, but the tuition fee at the Korea National University of Arts was too expensive and his family could not afford it.  
        The unbearable attraction he was developing for the younger shook Yixing's rationality away and he could not stop himself from popping the suggestion that would later change everything between the two:  
        "I could be your sugar daddy." Yixing confidently suggested and once he registered the words that had left his own mouth, he immediately tried to correct himself, but ended up rambling. "I-I mean... I could help you with money, since I'm pretty rich... But I can't just offer a stranger money without getting anything in return. So.. I mean... Would that be alright? I provide you with money and expensive stuff and you provide me with your attention and... more?"  
        Taehyung could not help but chuckle at the man's suggestion before he took a sip of his drink and as he placed his glass back on the table, he slowly nodded and spoke. "I mean, that sounds cool. I'm no stranger to this sugar daddy business. A few months ago I was so desperate to find a job that I thought I'd give this option a try and so I signed up on this sugar daddy-sugar baby website. Though, I only came across creepy old men who were asking for nudes, so I gave up. But I must say you're hot as fuck, so sure, why not?"  
 

          Yixing choked.  
          The kid was wild.

           And so, that is how it all started. It was Yixing's first experience as a sugar daddy and as a result, he decided to take things slowly. They started with fun dates, watching movies at his home, cuddles and occasional kisses that would somehow turn into make out sessions.  
         

          That was until one night.

          Yixing took his coat off and left it on the couch in the living room. He was carefully pulling at his tie as he slowly walked towards the bedroom he sometimes shared with Taehyung whenever the younger got into a fight with his parents and ran away from home. Though, that night, he did not expect to find Taehyung lying on his back, completely and unashamedly naked on his king sized bed, a black leather cat collar tightly around his neck, pink cat ears on his head and soft red lipstick on his full lips, lazily stroking himself.  
Yixing audibly gulped as he was taking in Taehyung's sexy appearance, his eyebrows furrowed and his lustful gaze falling on the man, a visibly growing smirk on his lips. The growing bulge in Yixing's fancy suit pants was the younger's cue to speed up, furiously moving his hand up and down his length while licking his lips, soft whimpers erupting from his mouth. "D-Daddy... Please... Are you gonna stand there and watch me all night long?"  
          At the erotic sound of the younger's voice, Yixing let out a long groan and swiftly unzipped his pants and pulled his shaft out, promptly giving it a few pumps before strolling towards the bed and motioning for the younger to sit up. Taehyung quickly obeyed and let go of his cock before sitting up and getting on his hands and knees, his face facing the older's crotch.  
          "That's what you were doing while I was gone? Getting all dolled up for daddy, hm?" Yixing spoke in a low-pitched tone and took hold of the younger's collar, firmly pulling him in more towards his erection and sharply slapped his cheek when he did not answer. "Answer me, you fucking slut." Taehyung clearly found pleasure in getting hit by his sugar daddy as he let out a full-throated moan and looked up to the man with innocent eyes. "Fuck yes daddy, all for you. Daddy please..."  
          Yixing allowed a smirk to grow on his face as he was staring down at the moaning beauty before he spoke again, "Has daddy's little whore been craving for daddy's cock all this time? Hm? Was my money not enough for you? Is that how big of a slut you are? How about you show daddy just how much you want him, hm? How much of a whore you are." He tipped the younger's jaw up and intensely stared into his lecherous eyes before continuing, "C'mon, open up. Put those pretty lips to good use." Taehyung obeyed and swiftly took the man's whole long and thick length in his mouth in one go, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat, causing a deep and throaty moan to erupt from Yixing's mouth. Taehyung kept his gaze on the man's face as he began sucking his cock while licking around it with the tip of his tongue. He could feel the man's shaft throbbing inside his mouth and he intentionally let out a moan around his cock, sending vibrations up his length as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, taking him in more. Yixing could not help but let out shameless moans once he felt the tightness and wetness of Taehyung's mouth, the head of his cock continuously hitting the back of the younger's throat making him roll his eyes back and grab a handful of the younger's hair, gripping it tightly.  
           Taehyung eased up a bit, pulling him out of his mouth and starting to lick his length gently, stroking him a little slower, agonizingly for Yixing, feeling his hardness in his hand. He loved the feeling of his warm wet cock; he could taste him in his mouth, the precum he had already tasted, but he needed more.  
           Precum oozed pretty regularly now and he took the opportunity to lick and suck his cock again. Taehyung leaned over and took a bit more of his cock in his mouth and at the same time he sneaked his hand down to Yixing's balls, gently playing with them.  
Yixing arched forward, pushing his cock deeper into the younger's mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat again. He should have expected it but it surprised him just a bit and he had to back off just a bit, coughing around his head before allowing his master to do it again. Yixing grabbed Taehyung firmly by his hair and pulled him in more as he started thrusting forward once again, stronger and deeper, forcefully fucking his sugar baby's mouth, his nose bumping into the skin above the older's cock with each thrust. The younger groaned lowly and gagged around his cock, tears threatening to spill out and a consistent amount of saliva sliding down his chin from the corners of his mouth as he shut his eyes closed. Yixing was not holding back, his thrusts getting stronger and frantic, continuously and mercilessly pounding inside the younger's throat as Taehyung placed one of his hands on the man's hip and brought the other down to his neglected cock, wrapping his fingers around it and starting to pump furiously fast.  
           Yixing could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release and so he pulled Taehyung off his cock, a long and thick string of saliva connected to both his cock and the younger's mouth. The sugar baby giggled as he wiped his mouth to break the string, tears running down his cheeks and his lips plump and a pretty shade of red as he continued to pump his shaft. Yixing quickly wrapped his fingers around his own cock, pumping it frantically and the younger leaned in and whispered in a rough and raspy voice, "C'mon daddy, come in my mouth. Paint my face with your hot cum.", letting out broken moans and rubbing the tip of his cock with his thumb.  
           It was when Taehyung came that he released his cum too, all over his face and inside his mouth with a sharp and loud moan of his kitten's name. Once Taehyung came down from his high, he wrapped his lips around the head of Yixing's cock and sucked him clean, licking the underside of his length before pulling away with a faint smile on his face.  
           "Fuck. That was... fuck."


End file.
